Web browsing is ubiquitous in society. Current browsers present websites using two dimensional (2D) environments that include combinations of text, photo, and video. Such data may be presented in various formats without consistency across sites.
Existing browsers and/or other applications that allow users to receive web content and/or interact with other users require a user to provide a specific address (e.g., a uniform resource locator or “URL”) or to select a specific resource (e.g., a hyperlink). Such an approach limits a user's ability to discover new content and/or resources.
Websites and web pages are isolated from one another, only connected through hyperlinks or direct access by URL. When traversing web pages the user experience is interrupted as one web page is unloaded and another web page is loaded in its place.
Existing browsers provide limited scope for a user's view of available web content. For instance, many browsers are limited to providing scrolling operations to view content outside of a current display range.
Thus there is a need for a web browsing solution that allows a user to perceive web content as a continuous, traversable three dimensional (3D) environment having consistent representations of web content, thus allowing a user to explore and interact with the content in an intuitive and efficient manner.